


The Trial

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Series: BDSM!Gallavich [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Boys In Love, Comeplay, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub!Ian, Subspace, Vibrators, dom!Mickey, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fiona and Frank's battle for custody starts taking a toll on Ian, he runs to the only person who's able to get him out of his own head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trial

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* dom!Mickey is the perf mix of cute and sexy. 
> 
> Hope you like!!

Mickey awoke with a jolt and saw Ian standing over him, a hand in the air hesitantly. “Hey, Gallagher,” Mickey gruffed as he sat up, rubbing his eyes, “What’s up?”

Ian looked down. “I just… I need to not think for awhile.” 

Mickey sat on the edge of the bed and gestured for Ian to kneel. He ran a hand over Ian’s hair. “Trial gettin’ to you?” 

Ian nodded against Mickey’s hand, leaning in to press his face against the older man’s knee. “I’m just really worried. I mean, what if they grant Frank custody? I’m not even his kid! What’s gonna happen to me? Do you think they could-“ 

“Hey, hey,” Mickey broke in gently, “Calm down. You’re not going anywhere, okay? I got you.” 

Ian nodded again. “Thanks, Mick,” he murmured. 

“What do you want?” 

“To be obedient,” Ian mumbled. 

Mickey smirked. “Good slut.” He moved his hand to Ian’s chin, lifting it so he could push his lips onto the redhead’s. “Who do you belong to?” he whispered after he’d pulled away. 

Ian let his eyes drift downwards. “You.” 

“Can’t hear you.” 

“You, sir.” 

“Look at me and say it.” 

Ian looked up, his eyes fixed on the wall behind Mickey’s head. “I belong to you.” 

“You’re not lookin’ at me, Firecrotch.”

Ian locked his eyes on Mickey’s, his face flushing as he did so. “I belong to you,” he breathed out.

Mickey smiled, running his hand through Ian’s locks again. “Good boy. Took you long enough.” 

“M’ sorry.” Ian’s neck turned scarlet under Mickey’s stare. 

“Don’t apologize.” Ian nodded slowly, eyes locked on Mickey’s. “You ready to start?” 

“Yes. Please.” 

Mickey stood, moving over to his dresser to get some stuff. “Take your clothes off and get on the bed.” 

“You want a show?” he asked.

Mickey turned around to get an eyeful of Ian’s smirk. Mickey loved it when Ian got rebellious when they were doing this; it gave Mickey a reason to prolong the scene. “No, just get naked.” 

Ian shrugged and reached behind him to yank his shirt over his head. Despite saying he didn’t want a show, Mickey was staring. Ian caught his eye and grinned. “See somethin’ you like, Mick?” 

Mickey fought the impulse to smirk back. “You mocking me, Firecrotch?” 

Ian’s grin dropped. “N-no. Of course not.” 

“Good. Let’s keep it that way.” Mickey turned away from him to shuffle the things around in his drawer. He finally got what he needed and faced Ian. “There a reason you still got clothes on?” 

“S-sorry,” Ian stumbled when he tried to get out of his pants and boxers too fast. His face and chest were pink. 

“Hey,” Mickey said, standing in front on him, “Relax. You’re fine.” 

“You’re mad at me,” Ian all but whimpered, but he couldn’t be bothered by the desperate tone in his voice. 

“Not mad at you, kid. Get on the bed.” Ian hesitated. “What?” Mickey barked.

Ian winced. “Sure you’re not mad?” He was trying really hard to not to pout, but his expression was twisted into what Mickey secretly called his ‘puppy dog face.’

Mickey signed and put a hand on Ian’s shoulder, pushing his down gently. “If I was mad,” he said firmly as he towered over Ian, “I think you would know it.” He smirked dirtily. 

Ian smiled at him. “Okay.”

“Now lay down. On your stomach.” 

Ian did as Mickey said, folding his arms so he could rest his chin on them. “What’re we doing?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Mickey quipped as he crawled onto the mattress. “Gimme a pillow.” 

Ian grabbed the pillow closest to his head and tossed it behind him blindly, smiling softly when it occurred to him that Mickey probably caught it without having to look up at all. 

“D’ you prep yourself this morning like I told you to?” 

“’Course.” 

“Ian.” 

“Sorry. Yes, sir.” 

Mickey ran a hand over his spine. “Don’t apologize,” he mumbled. He pushed a slicked finger into Ian’s entrance without warning, making the redhead cry out. “Color?” 

“Green,” Ian gasped, stretching his neck to look at Mickey’s face.

“Good boy,” Mickey said. “Don’t look at me, or I’ll blindfold you.” Ian obediently turned away and laid his forehead on his folded arms. “Just relax.” 

Ian blew out a breath and immediately sucked another one in when Mickey started easing something into his ass. “Wha-“ 

The pushing stopped, but Mickey didn’t pull the dildo out either. “Color?” 

“Green,” Ian whined, his head turned to the side, “Oh, god, Mick. Please don’t stop.” 

Mickey moaned quietly. “You’re so slutty.” Mickey pushed it in again, until it was flat against Ian’s prostate. He draped himself over the ginger’s back. “How’s it feel?” he whispered as he bit at Ian’s ear.

“So, so good. Oh, god. Move it or something, please. Please, please, please.” 

Mickey sat back on his heels, chuckling. He flicked a button on the end of the dil- 

Ian’s breath caught. ‘Not a dildo,’ he thought as he felt the vibrations. 

“How’s that?” Mickey asked, and Ian could tell by his tone that he was teasing him, but he constant contact to his sweet spot was making his eyes cross. 

“Ffffuck,” Ian ground out, arching his back and pushing his hands into the sheets. “Oh, Mickey. Thank you, thank you. Oh, shit.” 

“What’s it feel like, slut?” 

Ian groaned. “I can feel it everywhere. Oh, Mickey, I… I need to..”

“Turn over.” Ian did as he was told, moaning when the mattress pressed into the vibrator. “No,” Mickey decided, “You don’t need to come yet. You can wait.” 

Ian moaned filthily. “I- I- Mickey,” he muttered, at a loss for words.

“Stand up,” Mickey instructed. 

Ian gave him a confused look, but he swung his legs over the side of the bed, his mouth gaping open when he was in a sitting position. He pushed his hands off the bed. He was a little wobbly on his feet, and his ass was clenching around the vibrator. 

“Damn,” Mickey breathed, his eyes raking appraisingly over Ian’s body. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re like this. Makes me wish you always looked like this. Taking whatever I decide to give you and moaning like a whore.” He reached out to swat Ian’s hand when it started wandering towards the redhead’s leaking dick. “Not yet.” 

“Can’t- Can’t handle it when you talk like that,” Ian admitted breathily.

Mickey’s eyebrows quirked. “You like dirty talk, huh. Shoulda known; nasty slut like you. I was gonna make you suck my dick, but I have a better idea. Come back down here.” Ian laid down on his back and Mickey straddled his hips. “You’re going to come just from my words and that thing in your ass.” 

Ian arched off the bed, moans echoing off the walls. “Can you… please… touch me? Please.” 

Mickey cocked his head. “Where?” 

“Anywhere,” Ian gasped, “I just need… you.” 

Mickey rested his hands on Ian’s shoulders. “This good?” 

Ian nodded quickly and pushed his ass down into the mattress, his jaw dropped open and eyes closed. 

“Goddamn,” Mickey awed. “You just can’t get enough, can you? You know, I could keep you like this. Could make you go out with that in your ass, take you to work. Or make you go to that group home with it, and you’d have to act like you weren’t in the most pleasure you’ve ever been in. Would you like that?” 

“Yes, sir. Yes, please,” Ian whined. 

“How close are you, babe?” 

“So close. Please, please, Mickey. I’ve been a good boy. I need it. Oh, please. I can’t hold it much longer, please,” Ian babbled. 

“Yeah, you’re a good boy. You’re always a good boy for me. You love doing everything I tell you. Such a slut. I can do whatever I want with you, can’t I?” 

Ian nodded, his inhibitions gone. “Yes, sir. Yes.” 

“And what will you have to do, whore?” 

“Just take it,” Ian groaned. “Take it all. Because I’m yours, all yours. Oh, Mickey. Can I? Can I, please?” 

“Yeah, come for me, Gallagher. You’re a good boy. Come for me.” 

 

“Welcome back,” Mickey said softly, smiling down at Ian. The older man was lying behind Ian on his side, propped up on his elbow with his other arm draped across Ian waist. Ian was also on his side, facing away from Mickey. 

‘We’re spooning,’ Ian thought dimly. It made him giddy. “Hi. Did I fall asleep?”

“Uh, not exactly.”

“What happened?” 

“You sorta came so hard you passed out. I thought you woke up once.” 

Ian’s brain conjured up an image of Mikey- pants around his ankles, dick in hand, head thrown back, moan on his lips. “Yeah, I think did.” 

“Sorry. Wouldn’t’ve come on you if I’d known you were still out.” 

Ian shrugged. “Don’t apologize,” he said, grinning.

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Feel okay?” he asked after a minute.

“Feel great. Tired. Thank you.” 

Mickey reached down to stroke his finger down Ian’s face. “Love ya.” 

Ian snuggled his back further into Mickey’s chest. “Mmm,” he mumbled sleepily, “Love you too.”


End file.
